bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
RPG/Ta-Metru Graveyard
The Ta -Metru Mask Graveyard hosts many scavenger matoran that may be hostile wandering through out this eerie place. There is a mausoleum in the middle, with the design of a Greek design on the outside. Two veteran vahki with centuries old powerless staves stand guard, with quite the fortitude to fight even when breaking down with immense strength. Once inside, you follow a somewhat large hall and you are constantly ambushed by more matoran scavengers. Some survive and run for Ta-Metru, some do not. Finally you reach a hallway that goes left and right, but can also go forward. There is an Elderly female toa seer, who does not state her name, but claims her business is to watch over the towering shadows in the room ahead of you. She gives you the choice to either turn back or move on. However, your party is driven by curiosity to go in. Then, the shadows turn out to be a monstrous creature standing in a chasm between the two parts of the room. His face is a Kraakhan formed from 1000 Kraakhans, and there is no bridge - he IS the bridge. The Demi-Titan *Tornado of Souls: Creates a tornado 60 feet high, and sucks up a selected target. Deals 20% of total health damage. Cannot be stopped by Vacuum powers. *Shockwave: Sends surface waves through the room, lifting the ground and sending everyone flying unless avoided. Deals 15% of total health damage. *Shadow Bolt Volley: Sends homing shadow bolts in all directions and people. 5% of total health damage. *Thundering Ground: Ground shakes when Demi-Titan moves around in the chasm. Phase 2 Abilities: 70%-30% health *Shadow Damage Immunity: Gains 2% more health from any Shadow based attack down to him. He will not leave Phase 2 if he goes over 70% health. Is constant through Phase 2. *Shadow Bolt Volley, Version 2: Sends clusters of Shadow bolt volleys in all directions. 10% of total health damage. *All moves from Phase 1. Phase 3 Abilities: 30%-0% health *Enrage: Deals 100% more damage, but is fairly slow at moving and takes 100% more damage. *All moves from Phase 1. Loot Drops *Headpiece *of the Immortal (2 handed sword) *of the Imprisoned After the Demi-Titan The Elder toa comes and greets you. She cannot reward you with anything, and tells you that the Demi-Titan's death was necessary because he plagued the slumber of Mata Nui, and by his death, Mata Nui's slumber was stabilized. She goes on to say that you can plunder more loot by moving on past the room to a Dark Hunter that stayed behind during the DH/Toa War who enslaved some scavengers and and tamed many Rahi. As you make your way there, you fight many more matoran swarms, then finally you started slashing through Rahi in the Dark Hunter's gauntlet run. You finally hit a trap which freezes your party and you are carried to the boss by his two favorite rahi. You finally thaw out and battle begins. Protofang-Rahi 1 *Pounce: Knocks you down for 10% of your health. *Swipe: Claws at you for 10% of your health. Earthviper-Rahi 2 *Tackle: Incapacitates you for a few turns and deals 5% of your health damage. *Bite: Bites you for 15% of your health. The Dark Hunter When Protofang and Earthviper are both alive, he will sit at his throne. When either dies, he will start sniping people for 2% of their health. Once both are down he goes melee: *Blunt Slam: Hits the target with the blunt side of his sword for 20% health. *Boomerang: Throws sword at a target, hitting them for 20% health. *Disengage: Jumps back quite a bit. Loot *Chestplate *Tooth (Dagger) *of the Shadow Mercenaries *Zamor Launcher